ASL April Fools
by Perona-chwan
Summary: It's April 1st and Sabo decides that it's well past time to play a good prank on Ace, with Luffy and the villages help of course. Late Aprils fools one shot! Crack very possible!


A little story about the ASL gang as kids for April fools day~

* * *

"Sabo! Lu? Where are you?" Ace shouted as he ran through the dense jungle plants. He had overslept this morning and awoke to find that both his brothers were nowhere to be found. Not that he was worried, he knew that they could take care of themselves. However it still bothered him that they would leave without him. "Ughh. Where could they have gone?" He groaned to himself while tapping his beloved pipe on his shoulder.

After what felt like hours (only like 40 minutes) Ace decided that he would go check the village. Maybe they had gone to see Makino and the Mayor. "Of course! That's where they are! And they didn't wake me up because Luffy was too excited to wait! Ace told himself with renewed determination as he turned and began to ran towards the village.

-Meanwhile in Fusha Village-

"So you understand the plan now, Lu?" The blonde questioned his younger brother while placing hands on his shoulders to make sure that boy understood how important it was for him to understand the plan.

The younger nodded in confirmation. "Mhmm! It's a mystery plan! "The younger cheered, causing Sabo to moan in frustration.

Makino simply giggled behind her hand at the youngers response. It was just like Luffy to label it as a 'mystery' like he did with many things he didn't understand. "I'm sure the plan will workout just fine." She smiled while placing a hand on the older boy's shoulder to calm him down. "As long as Luffy plays along it will work."

"I hope so." Sabo sighed. It would have to work. After all they had to get ready. Ace would be here any minute now! "Everyone else knows the plan right?" He turned to the rest of the bar patrons who agreed to help spread word of the plan.

He received nods and shouts of 'yeah' 'you bet' 'great plan' in reply. "Alright. All that's left to do now is wait."

-With Ace-

'What's going on with the villagers today? Everyone keeps smiling at me and it's starting to get really creepy, 'the freckled boy thought to himself. Halfway to Party's Bar he ran into one of the nicer village boys. "Why is everyone acting all creepy?" Ace asked the village boy.

"Hmmm? What do you mean? Everyone is acting normal. If anything I think it's you that's acting kind of weird, Trace." The village boy said while giving Ace a weird look.

"What me?" Ace studded before taking a moment to realize what the village boy had called him. "Wait...what did you call me?"

"Trace? What else would I call you? That is your name after all." The boy said as he one again gave Ace a weird look as if the boy might be going crazy,

"My name's not Trace! It's Ace! Since when was my name Trace?!" Ace shouted at the boy, His only reply was a tired look almost asking if Ace was retarded before the village boy walked away.

'Trace? Who is Trace? Everyone knows my name is Ace!' He shouted to himself in his thoughts. 'Something's wrong with that kid.' He huffed and continued on his way to find his brothers.

By the time Ace had reach Party's Bar he was completely baffled. On his way to the bar at least ten other villagers had called him Trace! People who he'd talked to before and they had always called him Ace! Why were they calling him Tracel!? That wasn't his name! He had to hurry and find Luffy and Sabo to tell them about it.

One he finally reached Party's Bar, Ace ran to Luffy as fast as he could and began shaking the boy hysterically. "You guys just ran off without me!" He pouted angrily at the youngest.

"Wha-? But, Sabo said that you needed the sleep so we should just leave without you." Luffy said clearly confused. Why was his brother so upset? Did he get scared all alone?! "Don't worry Trace! I would've gotten scared if you and Sabo left me all alone too!"

"What? No I wasn't SCARED! I'm not a big baby like you Lu." Ace told his brother smugly.

"I'm not a big baby!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah HUH!"

"Not UH!"

"YEAH HU-...wait, what did you say?" Ace asked dumbstruck.

"Uhhh...'Not uh'?" Luffy replied confused.

"No, no, no. Before that!"

"Eh? Uhh...'I'm not a big baby.'"

"Before that!" The older groaned.

Luffy was now becoming irritated with having to repeat everything he had just said. "Don't worry Trace?" He practically groaned.

"That!" Ace shouted as he pointed at his briber accusingly. "Why is everyone calling me 'Trace'?!" At this point Ace was so confused and frustrated he was sure that if one more person calls him Trace, he will cry.

"Cause that's your name, dumb dumb." Luffy laughed at his now childishly declared stupid bros brother. Who forgets their own name?

"NO. IT'S. NOT." Ace spat angrily. "My name is not Trace, but Ace!" He placed strong emphasis to show the difference in the two.

Right after his outburst did Sabo walk in from the back area of the bar complaining about all the noise. "Yesh. What's all the yelling about?" The oldest brother questioned as he stood near a fuming Ace.

"Everyone in the village is going crazy Sabo! Crazy!" He shouted and began to shake the blond as erratically as he had done with the youngest when first arriving at the bar.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I think it might be YOU that's going crazy, Trace."

At that moment all the young freckled boy could do was cry. So that's what he did. He broke down right there in the middle of the bar and cried as he proceeds to slam his head on the table mutter things of a 'crazy village' and 'not my name'. All the while oblivious to the huge smiles and bouts of laughter from everyone in the bar. They had to hand it to Sabo. His plan worked perfectly.

"April fools." The evil blond laughed to himself as he clutched his stomach that was now I. Pain from laughing too hard.

"Sabo? Did I do a good job?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

"Mmhmmm." The older nodded as he patted the youngers head. Little did he know that Ace had paused his moment of self inflicting depression long enough to overhear the too. Oh Sabo was in for it now. Ace was more than ready to get revenge on his brother for his April Fools joke.

And revenge. Will. Be. Sweet.

* * *

Okay~ I know its a whole day late for April Fools but ehhh. Whatever! XD Just invade you don't get it, the joke behind this is that 'Trace' is another one of the names that they, pardon my French, fucked up when re-doing the English Dubbed version. Just like the well hated Zolo! Gahhhh! I hate us damn westerns!


End file.
